The Truth Of True Humanity
by persianscutiepie
Summary: How does one not fall under the charm of the Salvatore's? Shirin is about to find out
1. Chapter 1

I watched in the dark, from the woods as Elena attacked Bonnie outside of the school to where the high schooler's we're having their senior prom. Stefan and Damon ran out also just as Elena felt the wrath of attacking her best friend, getting hit with the witchy migraine and worse. I felt my apprehension grow as I watched as both Salvatore brothers ran to dear old Elena's rescue. Damon hit the ground next to her and held her as she desperately cried out for him while Stefan tried to calm Bonnie down but truly nobody blamed Bonnie for getting fed up with this. From what I could tell, the dear precious Elena had been told to shut her humanity off from dear old Damon none the less.

Bonnie finally stopped and Elena quit her hollering, helped to her feet by Damon who held her then as it seemed that she was gazing at him, in his eyes then I saw Stefan move in quickly and injected what I assumed was vervain in her neck and Elena slumped, unconscious in Damon's arms as I saw the brothers share a look with each other then I saw Stefan glance towards the woods, as if sensing I was there but I quickly slipped within the shadows and slinked away for I wasn't ready for them to see me yet.

I allowed them enough time to get to the house and in the meantime I was hungry and I felt it would be better to face my two favorite guys if I had a full stomach. My head swiveled when I heard the heartbeat of a deer nearby; I took off after it determined to channel my anger and emotions on something else on the meantime. I wanted our reunion to be memorable and it wasn't if I was hungry the whole time. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw me. They had a bit of sharing to do.

About an hour later…

I heard Damon and Stefan talking about how someone by the name of Silas had gotten to both of them and what was said between them to fall for his. Talking about how they had gotten a reaction out of Elena tonight and how to work on that, to get her to turn her feelings back on. I took that opportunity to go knock on the door which was swung open to reveal Damon who froze for a mere second.

"Wow Shirin what are you doing here? I never thought we would see you again! Where the hell have you been?" he asked. I grinned as he swept me up into his strong embrace as I laughed out loud. "Why Damon if I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me! So you guys have a lot on your hands huh? The lovely Elena" I remarked. He put me down and looked at me surprised at what I just said but I merely acted innocent, I pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"Damon I know ok! No big deal but what I didn't expect was for you and Stefan to fall in this mess all over again. Didn't you guys learn your lesson?" I asked. Damon gazed at me cautiously. I held his gaze but heard the familiar footsteps of the younger Salvatore and turned my head slightly with a smile.

"Hello Stefan how are you? Longtime no see. So would either of you two knuckle heads tell me what you we're thinking?" I asked. I looked over at Stefan who came over to me and sat next to me, taking me in then finally pulled me in to him also in a tight embrace. I laughed out my joy at being with the infamous Salvatore brothers.

"What kind of trouble have you boys been up to? Hmmmmmmm" Damon walked over to their mini bar to grab me a glass of wine then came over and handed me the glass which I took with a smile and took a sip.

"What can we say? Trouble is our middle name, seems it follows us everywhere but Shirin how did you know?" he asked. I looked them both in the eyes then sighed as I stood up once again then faced them. "I had bumped into the one bitch that started this whole thing and she mentioned it to me what was going on, anyways I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not so I had to come and see for myself and frankly I am surprised that she was right, to see how once again you two are getting…" Damon cut me off with a scoff of a chuckle as he sat on my other side with his usual glass of bourbon while he took a swig. I watched him idly as I waited for him to reply but turned my head again as Stefan answered.

"She isn't anything like Katherine; she is kind, caring and very loving and generous. She has just been through so much that we had no choice Shirin! Damon who had a sire bond with her told her to shut off her humanity in needs to get her to stop hurting, what we hadn't anticipated for her to go off the rail" I felt the stab of pain as Stefan mentioned that Damon and Elena had a sire bond with each other. I turned back to Damon to see if he could conclude that what his brother had said was true which he nodded to as he took another swig of his bourbon. I turned back to Stefan who was watching me but I merely humphed and rose to me feet, holding my wine close.

"So let me get this straight, she is nothing like Katherine yet tonight as I saw she was acting a lot like dear old Katerina so tell me what difference is there?" I murmured. I arched my eyebrow in question as I gaze at them both then my gaze locked with Damon who also arched his eyebrow then rose from the couch as well, walking to me and circled me as he asked his question once again.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here Shirin, so you talked to Katherine, big whoop but why the hell are you here?! Also why are you talking to her anyways? Neither one of you could stand the other" I looked within his blue eyes that were like staring within the sky or a block of ice. I had always loved him, he was my best friend and the man that I had fallen in love with and to watch him fall for the same person over and over again was quite hurtful.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and I continued eyeing each other as he waiting for me to answer his question. I sighed then finally decided to answer.

"The reason why her and I even bothered to exchange words was because she was hoping that I could convince you both to help get the cure back, we all know she wants it, neither one of us want her having it because you both want it for the lovely Elena" I commented. Damon kept watching me cautiously but I just stared right back at him then walked back over to the couch and sat next to Stefan yet again who also quietly waited for me to continue. I glanced over to look at Stefan who was eyeing me also then I grinned.

"Honestly if I could have convinced either one of anything would be not to get yourselves involved with Katherine to begin with. We're not besties nor are we going to be because frankly I don't like her one bit; because of her we became vampires to begin with. Damon became the love struck idiot and Stefan well you became the famous ripper of Monterey so really if there's person that doesn't want her becoming human is me! So this sire bond you talking about Damon, is it still intact?" I wondered.

I didn't want to know the answer but if I was going to convince Damon that Elena wasn't right for him then I needed to see what I could do to work that. Stefan turned his hard eyes on Damon who still didn't seem convinced. Sighing in annoyance I turned to Damon.

"Honestly Damon what's the reason you don't trust me?" I asked. He kept eyeing then it's like he realized that it could be me but needing to make sure and I realized what he was thinking and I looked from his face to Stefan's.

"I'm not making this up nor am I Silas, I think you would have noticed that by now if I was or not ok? Damon, besides Silas wouldn't know about the buried pouch of your mother's brooch under our favorite maple tree" I murmured. Damon froze as I mentioned the one thing that I knew would convince him that it was ok. He placed the glass he had down and quickly pulled me to him in such a hug I thought he might crush my ribs. I sighed as I hugged him back and let him just place his head on my shoulder. No one knew about him burying his mother's brooch, not even Stefan for it was something that mattered to him and he wanted to protect it so that maybe someday he can pass along to the woman that he loved and in ways I always hoped that it would be me but so far it might not become that way.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to not believe you" he murmured. I shushed him as I comforted him calmly without it being a problem. I heard Stefan shift around then I slightly turned me head.

"Come on Stef you know you want to come in this group love here, come on" I encouraged. Stefan chuckled a bit but then he came over and I felt him put his arms around me in a group hug and we enjoyed being reunited once more then Damon pulled back and gave his usual smart aleck grin.

"Ok, ok that's enough bonding now. We're back and cool, I get it" he remarked. I smiled but as Damon backed off I felt Stefan still have his hand on the small of my back. Curious as to why he still he had his hand there I turned to look at him, he just smiled at me and with is eyes twinkling I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok since I concluded that I ain't helping Katherine but what are you going to do about the lovely Elena?" I asked. Stefan finally moved his hand and moved beside Damon as they spoke with their eyes. I could still feel a bit of tension between both brothers and I knew that it had to do with Elena; it drove me crazy that another Petrova doppelganger had to come in between these two brothers. I swear if I had the chance to rip out her throat myself I would gladly do it.

"Damon and I were thinking since Bonnies attack, she showed a sense of emotion, fear. We figured that we could work on that" Stefan explained. I nodded but if she had completely shut her humanity off but little bits and pieces were coming back, would it be a good idea that Elena turns her humanity back on? Not sure but if that's what they wanted then I would do what they wanted to help them turn her emotions back on. I just didn't want to see them hurt anymore so I would do what I could.

"I think that's a good idea and if that's what you guys want then I will help in any way to get her back" I promised. They smiled and I took them each in my arms for a big hug. I looked into Stefan's eyes as he pulled back away from my hug. His eyes held his appreciation but also something else I couldn't place but I couldn't get suck into that, I had to concentrate on the matters that needed to be taken care of so I pulled away from Stefan and turned to Damon.

"So where is my room?" I asked. Damon pointed upstairs basically telling me to pick of the random rooms. I gave them one more smile then headed upstairs to get some rest but look back one more time and for some reason yet again my eyes connected with Stefan's who also kept his eyes locked with mine then reluctantly I turned to walk upstairs but never forgetting the look within Stefan's eyes but this was asking for trouble. I quickly walked into one of the guests rooms and closed the door behind me, leaning against it. This wasn't going on! I couldn't especially when I knew both brothers were in love with the same girl! I needed to stop this, come here and help then leave. I had no reason to be here, not anymore.


	3. The Moment Of Truth And Answers

I shot up in fear as I tried to forget the nightmare that I had and felt the wetness on my cheeks and realized that I had been crying. Sighing in frustration I wiped away my tears as I tried to wipe away that awful nightmare but no matter what it wasn't just any nightmare that could be wiped away that easily for it was completely true, I was a vampire and I had killed my family due to all of this which was a pain that I lived with all my life, I couldn't wipe that away no matter how much I did. I heard a knock on my door which caused me to jump but I settled quickly.

"Shirin I can hear your tears, want to let me in?" came Stefan's comforting voice. I wiped away my tears then just groaned in frustration for it didn't matter I couldn't keep this from either one of them so I rose to my feet and went to the door opening it to reveal that indeed Stefan was standing there and when he saw me he gave me a comforting smile then I stepped aside to let him come in as I closed the door behind him then I turned to face him but saw that he wasn't here to lecture me just held his arms open to give me a hug which I was thankful for and walked within his arms that closed around me in a big hug as he stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Are you thinking about your family again?" he asked, concerned. I merely nodded against his shoulder. Stefan sighed in regret and guilt for it was because of him that Damon and I got turned. Truly I didn't even think I would get turned at all for I wasn't a big fan of Katherine and neither was she a fan of mine but knowing that I might come in handy I supposed was the reason she chose to change me. I felt Stefan stroke my hair as we sort of rocked to none existing music then when it was becoming too much of us being close I cleared my throat while backing up from his embrace and gazed within his warm and comforting gaze then plastered a smile upon my face.

"So what you believe you and Damon can bring her back?" I asked, casually. Trying to forget his caring, sweet arms around me and it seemed Stefan saw my need to change the topic for he just went with it, good old Stefan. "I think we might be to do just that, we need too because I need to know where all of us stand, where Elena and I stand" he explained. I just stared at him as he spoke, realizing for the first time how quite handsome he truly was and what a sweet guy he was. Any girl would be lucky to have him for a boyfriend or husband, he and his brother were truly, wonderful men. Damon was always in my heart and always will be but for some reason as I stared at Stefan I couldn't get over how handsome he was, how his strong, flexing muscles looked under his tight black night shirt which I had a feeling Stefan threw on when he came to check on me.

"Shirin you there?" he asked. I snapped out of my dreamy revenue and gave him my full attention but he knew something was on my mind for he came over and pulled me over to have me sit down on the bed then he sat down next to me as I turned to face him. He just stared at me where it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable but then I cleared my throat and it seemed that Stefan was getting it for he quickly chuckled and rose to his feet then gave me a comforting smile.

"Ok Shirin I will let you get some sleep but you sleep ok? No more nightmares" he ordered gently. I stared within his concerned eyes as he searched my eyes but then finally backed away and out of the room closing the door behind him as he went. I sighed in relief because I didn't know what was going on with me, why suddenly looking at Stefan made me want to just hold him, kiss him, what the hell was going on? I sighed as I flopped down on my bed and rested my head on the pillow as I tried to settle myself and gets some sleep but I knew better than try to get myself involve with Stefan especially when he was still hung up over Elena. I gritted my teeth for it seemed every time a Petrova Doppelganger came into the mix that trouble was right behind and somebody always ended up getting hurt and I was tired of seeing that, to Stefan, to Damon. I closed my eyes to see if I could somehow fall asleep especially knowing the day we had tomorrow.

The Next Morning…

I got up early and went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake and saw that Damon had a cup of blood in his hand as he looked over the paper and glanced up with a smile as he handed me his cup and I gladly drank then I looked within his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here as much as my brother is" he commented. I looked at him in surprise but not too much because I knew he overheard everything last night that had been said between Stefan and I while I gave him a crooked smile.

"Of course you would say that because if it means that you can have Elena all to yourself then why not see about pushing Stefan towards me, right?" I shot out. Damon looked at me not at all fazed by my outburst then he rose to his feet as he came close to me to where I could smell his cologne and his closeness was becoming overwhelming and I began to back up a little but he kept following me forward as I kept walking backwards that I felt myself bump into the wall behind me as he leaned in close yet again, close enough to kiss me.

"Why must you always think so negatively about me? You ever think that maybe I just want to see both people I care about happy?" he asked. I looked within his blue eyes seeing how intense they were and I couldn't help but get excited staring within his eyes then I snapped out of it as I pushed him away while I mildly glared at him.

"This is more than just you wanting us to be happy Damon! You figure that if Stefan has me in his life you can get Elena all to himself and also this sire situation is annoying you even more…" he cut me off with a gesture as he leaned in to me. "Tell me Shirin how do you truly feel about this? About Stefan? About me because you sound a little jealous to me" he remarked. I glared at him then shoved him aside as I stalked past him needing to get away from him for I was about ready to rip his head off, I couldn't believe how cocky he had become.

I walked into the living room and saw Stefan staring out the window and almost lost in thought then he turned to face me with a bit of a side smile as I couldn't help but start smiling then I walked over to him and we faced each other, staring at each other then I gave a bit of a grin. "So today is the day you torture your ex- girlfriend!" I commented. He just shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair; I stared at him waiting on him to say something. He looked me in the eyes seeing that I was truly concerned then he just sighed.

"Honestly no but this is the only way that perhaps we can get her back" he answered. He gave me a side grin but I felt my heart flutter at that mild sense of a smile but also I ached for him, to see him go through this pain and saw that regardless of what had happened he truly did love her. I shook my head at the idea which Stefan caught for he spoke up.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. I waved it off but he didn't accept that as he moved closer to me but I just took a step back as I hardened my resolve while I stared up at him. "Look I don't mean to be a bitch here…" I heard Damon's footsteps. "You never mean to be a bitch but seems when it comes to it you have no trouble" came his snipe comment. I felt my mouth drop open in shock at his snipped comment as Stefan glared at Damon but I held my hand out to Stefan that it was fine as I turned to Damon with a cruel smile.

"You truly think that you being an asshole is going to deter me from what I promised to help you with? Damon have you forgotten that I know you better than anyone?" I asked. Damon kept his eyes locked with mine as I walked closer to him, strutting slowly then as I reached him I gazed into his eyes and saw the bit of pride and appreciation. I stared at him and the muscles twitched in both anger and arousal but I quickly put a stop to it. "Damon you can be an ass all you want, it won't change the anything for me just gives us a reason to keep pushing the other away, what happened to us Damon? Why are you acting like this towards me? Being with Elena has made you forget those that matter to you the most?" I remarked. His eyes dimmed a bit and he almost seemed to lose the fight for he moved closer to me, moving in so close that I felt my body burn with a rage of fire that I never thought that I would have inside me. I tried to turn away from his intense gaze but it wasn't working. We stood there just gazing within one another's eyes.

"Um what is this? Am I interrupting a moment here?" came that annoying, snippy voice. I turned with a snarl to my lips as we saw Katherine standing there, bounding down the steps. Stefan and Damon look none the pleased to see her also. "Katherine what are you doing here?" asked Stefan. Damon stood close to me as Katherine came towards the bar to pour herself a drink while Damon shared a look with Stefan and me as we turned back to her.

"Well to provide entertainment and mayhem, as usual but what I didn't expect is little Ms. Shirin to actually believe me when I gave you that information!" she remarked. I didn't say a word just merely looked at her grimly then I turned to face Stefan who came over to stand next to me, he gave me a mild smile as I smiled back then turned to face Katherine yet again as she eyed us curiously. I crossed my arms as I answered; "Yes, it was helpful but not still explaining WHY you are here Katherine" Katherine eyed me more and we began a showdown with our eyes when Damon stepped in.

"I figured that with Klaus plotting your eternal demise that this would be the fartherthest place to see you at!" he remarked. I waited for her reply as she grabbed her cup of bourbon while having a gleeful smile upon her face. "Well that's the big news here, Klaus has gone" she answered. We all stood there, open mouthed at what she had just said as she stared back at us gleefully.

"What the hell do you mean Klaus has gone?" I asked. I shared a look with Damon at what kind of game this was this time then turned back to look at her while she skipped past us and we had to turn to her to face her once again as she took a sip of her bourbon.

"That Haley chick became the best thing that has ever happened but anyways how is the lovely…Elena" she muttered the last part. I couldn't help but inwardly smile at that because I knew that Katherine hated Elena because she had the one thing she wanted the most, Stefan but now that the situation had changed meaning that Stefan was free. I turned to go get a blood bag, so I headed downstairs to the basement to where they kept the blood bags as I reached the fridge I could hear Elena's raspy wheezing. I stepped away from the fridge to go see her for myself as I stood in front of the huge door, staring down at her as she laid there, looking half desiccated. She saw me standing there and she laughed, crackly.

"I take it that you're the lovely Shirin that I heard so much about" she wheezed out. I was taken aback at her knowing about me. I didn't think that she would or that Stefan or Damon spoken about me but either she heard it or they had truly spoken about me. She struggled to sit up but to just laid there then I looked behind me to make sure I hadn't been followed and slowly opened the door to the dungeon and stepped inside as Elena just glared up at me while her voice came out all wheezy as I stared down at her.

"Honestly I don't see what they see in you because from what I can see from standing here is a whiny little brat who gets upset when things doesn't go her way, I get your upset about losing your brother and I also get that you were told to shut off your emotions by Damon but even for a vampire like you to shut off your emotions just that you can run away from your problems is pretty pathetic" I remarked. She gave me a cruel smile.

"Speak for yourself sweetheart, I believe that you still have your nightmares, what did you do? Kill your family? Now you're sobbing about it? Hoping that you can take it all back and figuring that maybe the boys can help you with filling up that hole huh? Poor lil Shirin is desperately in need of shutting off your emotions too! You know you can't get either one of them" she snarled. I glared at her then looked over my shoulder to see if either one of the guys noticed that I had disappeared then I turned back to her while giving her a quick kick to her stomach as she groaned in pain while coughing, I nodded in satisfaction as I quickly walked away from her, walking out and slamming the door shut then locking the door in place, looked at her one more time then turned to go back up the stairs when I saw Stefan standing there, watching me as we faced each other.


End file.
